Os Malfoy
by cabra onilda
Summary: O que aconteceria se Draco Malfoy tivesse uma irmã? Leia e descubra!
1. As Férias

Título da fanfic: "Os Malfoy" (Porque eu realmente não tinha um nome melhor!!!) Autora: Estrela Cadente (Euzinha!!!) E-mail: estrelacadente89@hotmail.com Categoria: Ahhhh... Sei lá! Eu espero que seja geral! Mas eu acho que vai ser mais romance... Porque eu A-D-O-R-O romances!!  
  
Sinopse: Um (ou uma) parente de alguém vai para Hoggy. Pelo nome da história vocês já sabem d quem essa pessoa é parente, né??Ah!! É melhor ler todos os quatro livros antes, senão você ñ vai entender muito!!  
  
NINGUÉM DAQUI É MEU, SÓ A AGNÉS. E SE TIVER MAIS ALGUÉM QUE O TICO E O TECO TENHAM INVENTADO, EU DIGO. QUER DIZER, EU TECLO.  
  
N/A: Me mandem e-mails ou reviews!!! POR FAVOR!!! Eu imploro!! É só isso mesmo. N/A 2: A fic deve estar cheia de erros de ortografia e de digitação, mas eu mereço perdão porque estou no início da oitava e sou uma tapada completa... Se vcs virem algum erro me mandem um mail!  
  
Boa leitura e bjinhos!!! Estrela Cadente!!!  
  
--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--  
  
Capítulo 1- As férias (Capítulo de uma garota sem imaginação) Obs:Não acontece nada aqui, é só uma introdução a fic.  
  
Harry Potter acordou cedo naquele 31 de julho, e não foi por causa dos gritos de tia Petúnia. Ele tinha tido um sonho, e nesse sonho Voldemort havia dito que teria outro servo (ou serva) em Hogwarts, mas essa pessoa não era um Comensal... ainda. E com isso Harry acordou. Pensou em mandar uma carta para Sirius, mas quando ia levantar para escrever ouviu os gritos da Tia e achou melhor escrever em outra hora. Má idéia aquela, porque ele esqueceu do sonho!!!  
  
No mesmo dia de tarde ele ouviu uma buzina de carro na frente da casa e quando foi olhar... Era Hermione!!!  
  
--Hermione!! O que você está fazendo aqui???  
  
--Oi Hermione! Tudo bem?? Como você vai??? Você não cumprimenta as pessoas não é Harry??  
  
--Quem é você??? O que você está fazendo aqui??-Era Petúnia, acompanhada de Valter e Duda.  
  
--Mione cochichou (N/A: É assim q se escreve?) para Harry-Já sei com quem você aprendeu essa maneira de cumprimentar..-E alto, para Petúnia-Bom dia, senhora Dursley! Eu sou uma amiga da antiga escola de Harry...  
  
--Como, se eu nunca vi você??-Perguntou Duda  
  
--É que eu sempre fui muito na minha... Mas eu conhecia você. Continuando. Senhora Petúnia. Nós, da antiga escola, resolvemos fazer uma festa para o Harry e leva-lo para passar as férias conosco. Se os senhores deixarem, é claro...  
  
Os Dursleys ficaram pensando...o que era melhor? Deixar aquele anormal que morava com eles tristes, ou não vê-lo até o próximo ano??? Eles escolheram a segunda opção, já que aquela menina era tão educada e ainda por cima não era anormal, como aquele sobrinho e seus amigos malucos! Ela ainda podia namorar com o Dudinha, porque até era bonita.  
  
--Tudo bem, ele pode ir-Respondeu Valter  
  
--Muito obrigada, Senhor Dursley-Falou Hermione-Harry, você quer que eu ajude a arrumar as coisas??  
  
--Tá. Vem comigo.-Falou Harry, com uma cara de que ainda não estava entendendo.  
  
Eles arrumaram as coisas, desceram e, quando o Senhor Granger estava arrancando o carro (N/A: vocês entenderam, ñ é??), Mione botou a cabeça do lado de fora e gritou, enquanto os pais dela riam: --Tchau Trouxas!!!! Vou mandar uma coruja para vocês, com toda a educação bruxa que eu recebi!!!  
  
--Hermione, é mesmo você??? Porque você falou que era Trouxa e tudo mais??  
  
--Ah Harry! É porque eu e o Rony nos correspondemos as férias inteiras-Ela corou e a mãe dela deu uma risada abafada-e nós tivemos a idéia de te levar para passar as férias na casa dele. Mas como te pegar, já que se você fosse por Flú de novo a sua tia morria do coração... Então mandamos uma coruja para o Prof. Dumbledore e ele disse para eu me fingir de trouxa e ainda deu a idéia de vir no seu aniversário!!  
  
Quando Harry chegou, todos os Weasleys estavam no jardim, e todos os Weasley e Granger começaram a cantar parabéns. Naquele instante Harry pensou que, mesmo com Voldemort-Que estava muito quieto, por sinal-essas férias seriam as melhores, até agora, pelo menos.  
  
--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--  
  
N/A 3: Então, o que cs acharam??? Eu disse que ñ ia acontecer nada interessante... Eu sei que a Mione nunca ia gritar nada para os Dursley... mas eles mereceram!!!  
  
N/A 4: Se vcs tiverem algum nome melhor p/ a fic, mandem mails!!  
  
N/A 5: Eu adoro N/As!!!!!!!!  
  
Bjinhos!!!!! Estrela Cadente!!!! 


	2. História de Família

Título da fanfic: "Os Malfoy"  
  
Autora: Estrela Cadente (Euzinha!!!)  
  
E-mail: estrelacadente89@hotmail.com  
  
Categoria: Ahhhh... Sei lá! Geral  
  
Sinopse: Um parente de alguém vai para Hoggy. Pelo nome da história vocês já sabem d quem essa pessoa é parente, né??Ah!! É melhor ler todos os quatro livros antes, senão você ñ vai entender muito!!  
  
NINGUÉM DAQUI É MEU, SÓ A AGNES. E SE TIVER MAIS ALGUÉM QUE O TICO E O TECO TENHAM INVENTADO, EU DIGO. QUER DIZER, EU TECLO.  
  
N/A: Demorei d+, mas eu tava muito ocupada... E vcs nem mandaram mails nem nada! Se duvidar nem leram... É a vida.  
  
N/A 2: Teclem algo, please!! Mesmo dizendo q a fic tá uma merda!  
  
Capítulo 2- Brigas de família  
  
E que família!  
  
A 1ª pessoa que Harry viu na plataforma 9¾ foi Draco Malfoy, uma visão nada agradável (N/A: Visão nada agradável pra ele, né??? Porque para mim...). Ele estava com os pais e com uma garota que Harry não conhecia, muito parecida com Draco. Ela tinha cabelos loiro-platinados e lisos até a cintura, olhos acinzentados, a pele pálida, e uma expressão de desdém igualzinha à de Draco. Expressão que, por sinal, era para ele, que estava furioso. Ela também tinha malas para Hogwarts.  
  
Harry achou esquisito, já que nunca tinha visto alguém de cabelos platinados na escola, além de Draco. Mas ele deixou pra lá.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Agnes Malfoy não estava feliz naquele dia. Era 1° de Setembro e pela 1ª vez na vida ela não ia para Beauxbatons, e sim para Hogwarts.Ela estava torcendo para não ir para a Sonserina, porque, se estudar na mesma escola e ano do seu irmão Draco Malfoy já seria horrível, imagine morar na mesma casa que ele!! Seria a morte.  
  
Seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, estava todo sorrisos. Sua única filha estava indo para a melhor escola de bruxos do mundo, que ele mesmo freqüentara. E todos sabiam que Agnes sempre fora a mais paparicada e preferida do pai.  
  
Ao contrário de Lúcio, Narcisa Malfoy estava borbulhando de raiva. O porque era bem simples: Narcisa e Agnes, mãe e filha, se odiavam.  
  
A vida sempre foi assim: Agnes era a preferida do pai, e Draco da mãe. Por isso que ela e Draco não se suportavam: Eles queriam ser amados pelo pai e pela mãe, não por um só. Lúcio suportava Draco, mas Narcisa e Agnes... Tudo isso porque quando ela era pequena uma coisa aconteceu, e a partir daí as duas passaram a se odiar. E como vingança, Narcisa fez com que Agnes perdesse seu melhor amigo: Draco. Antes disso tudo Agnes e Draco se amavam, mas por culpa de Narcisa eles passaram a se odiar.  
  
Naquele exato momento ela estava olhando com a pior expressão de desdém para Draco, quando sentiu alguém olhando para ela e olhou com o rabo de olho para essa pessoa. Mesmo que não quisesse saberia quem era: Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu.  
  
**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--  
  
N/A: Oier!!!!!!!!! O que cs acharam??? Reviews!!!!!  
  
N/A 2: Eu ñ tou com o livro aki,por isso eu queria saber: É garoto ou menino que sobreviveu?????? Bjinhos! Bye! Anne Paiva Potter Malfoy Black Weasley Wood Evans Granger. 


	3. Apresentações

Título da fanfic: "Os Malfoy"  
  
Autora: Estrela Cadente (Euzinha!!!)  
  
E-mail: estrelacadente89@hotmail.com  
  
Categoria: Ahhhh... Sei lá! Geral  
  
Sinopse: Um parente de alguém vai para Hoggy. Pelo nome da história vocês já sabem d quem essa pessoa é parente, né??Ah!! É melhor ler todos os quatro livros antes, senão você ñ vai entender muito!!  
  
NINGUÉM DAQUI É MEU, SÓ A AGNES. E SE TIVER MAIS ALGUÉM QUE O TICO E O TECO TENHAM INVENTADO, EU DIGO. QUER DIZER, EU TECLO.  
  
N/A: Oier!!!!! Poderá uma amizade entre famílias rivais acontecer?? Este é o tema deste capítulo!! Ah! Eu queria fazer um agradecimento bááásico para minha ídolo J. K. Rowling, pq sem ela eu ñ taria fazendo essa fic terrível. Mas como eu sei q ela ñ sabe falar português: JOANNE K. ROWLING, THANK YOU!!! It's just it. Bye, bye!!  
  
Capítulo 3- Apresentações  
  
(Nada para escrever aqui.)  
  
Assim que Harry tirou os olhos de Agnes, todo aquele povo ( Mione, Ron, Gin, Fred e Jorge) chegou e todos entraram no trem para procurar uma cabine.  
  
Logo após o trem começar a andar Fred e Jorge saíram atrás de Lino Jordan e Gina foi atrás da turma dela. E Harry, Mione e Ron começaram a falar sobre os acontecimentos, ou a falta deles, pq Voldemort estava muito quieto ultimamente.  
  
**--__--**--__--**--__--**--__--**--__--**  
  
Assim que Agnes entrou no trem, foi procurar uma cabine vazia, e achou.  
  
Logo após o trem começar a andar uma garota entrou. Era ruiva, tinha olhos castanhos e dona de uma beleza angelical.  
  
--Olá, você viu umas garotas da Grifinória andando por aí?-Disse ela  
  
Agnes lembrou que Draco olhava discretamente para a garota na estação.  
  
--Não. Qual é o seu nome?  
  
--Virginia Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina. E qual é o seu?  
  
--Agnes Rabesh Malfoy, prazer. Qual é o seu ano? -Perguntou Agnes?  
  
Gina olhou para ela perplexa. MALFOY? Ela não tinha ouvido direito, com certeza.  
  
-- 4° ano. Mas qual é seu sobrenome mesmo?  
  
--Malfoy. E pelo que eu entendi, vou estar no 5° ano.  
  
--Você por acaso é prima do Malfoy?  
  
--Malfoy? Ah! O Thomas você quer dizer...  
  
--Thomas?  
  
--É! Draco Thomas Malfoy. Meu irmão gêmeo, o pentelho.  
  
--Gêmeo? Uau! Mas pelo jeito você não gosta dele.  
  
--Não, com certeza.  
  
--Ei, vem cá (eu sempre falo isso!). Onde você estudava? Porque, com certeza, não era aqui.  
  
--Não, não era. Eu estudava em Beaux.  
  
--Ahn?  
  
--Beauxbatons, querida. Pelo visto vocês não usam gírias aqui... Mas eu já ouvi seu sobrenome em algum lugar... Weasley... qual é a sua casa Virginia?  
  
--Grifinória. Qual é a casa que você quer ficar?  
  
--Todas menos Sonserina. Ah!! Lembrei quem é você! Papai disse ago sobre o seu pai no jantar...Artur Weasley! Seu pai ama trouxas e você tem uma penca de irmãos??-Perguntou Agnes, não segurando a língua-Desculpe. Esse é o meu problema, eu falo demais...  
  
--Tudo bem-Respondeu Gina, rindo-Sim, meu pai ama trouxas, eu tenho 6 irmãos, todos homens, e também sou pobre, se seu pai não disse.  
  
--6 irmãos?? Se eu tivesse 6 Thomas em casa me matava!!  
  
E as 2 começaram a rir.  
  
6969696969696969696969696969696969  
  
N/A: E aí? Tava muito ruim?? Ah! O Agnes Rabesh é em homenagem a minha futura sobrinha, que um dia virá por aí. Mesmo que a minha irmã não saiba que eu escrevo fics e odeie HP. E Draco Thomas Malfoy é por causa da Cassandra Claire!!! A q escreveu Draco Dormiens e Draco Sinister tbm. Nunca + consegui pensar no Draco sem ser Thomas!!!  
  
N/A 2: Essa é a Gina como eu acho q ela é. 


	4. A Escolha do Chapéu Seletor

Oier!!!!!!!! Brigadão pelos comentários!!!!! E aki vai o cap 4! Fresquinho!!!  
  
Anne Paiva!!  
  
Título da fanfic: "Os Malfoy" (Porque eu realmente não tinha um nome melhor!!!)  
  
Autora: Estrela Cadente (Euzinha!!!)  
  
E-mail: estrelacadente89@hotmail.com  
  
Categoria: Ahhhh... Sei lá! Eu espero que seja geral! Mas eu acho que vai ser mais romance... Porque eu A-D-O-R-O romances!!  
  
Sinopse: Um (ou uma) parente de alguém vai para Hoggy. Pelo nome da história vocês já sabem d quem essa pessoa é parente, né??Ah!! É melhor ler todos os quatro livros antes, senão você ñ vai entender muito!!  
  
NINGUÉM DAQUI É MEU, SÓ A AGNES. E SE TIVER MAIS ALGUÉM QUE O TICO E O TECO TENHAM INVENTADO, EU DIGO. QUER DIZER, EU TECLO.  
  
N/A: E aí??????? Tá mto ruim???? Mandem reviews!!!!!!  
  
--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--  
  
Capítulo 4- A Escolha do Chapéu Seletor.  
  
(O que vocês acham?)  
Chovia muito quando elas saíram do Expresso. Gina foi numa carruagem com Rony, Mione e Harry, e Agnes foi num barco (Pq mesmo indo para o 5º ano, era novata em Hogwarts...).  
  
Todos sentaram e Agnes entrou no salão. Toda molhada e tremendo de frio, mas sem perder a postura, e o cabelo arrumadíssimo, se não estivesse molhado diria que tinha saído da escova. Era sem dúvida engraçado, ela parecia um fantasma,mais séria do que nunca.  
  
Dumbledore se levantou e todos olharam para ele.  
  
-Queridos alunos, esse ano a Madame Maxime me pediu para transferir uma aluna de Beauxbatons para cá. Vamos dar as boas-vindas à senhorita Agnes Malfoy.  
  
As reações foram diferentes: Gina e os professores bateram palmas (mas pararam logo), Draco Malfoy fez cara de nojo e o resto ficou cochichando.  
  
-Malfoy? Igual ao Draco Malfoy? -Era o que falavam.  
  
-Silêncio alunos, me deixem explicar: Srta. Malfoy é irmã gêmea do Sr. Draco Malfoy, da Sonserina, e vai para o 5º ano, como ele, não é?  
  
-Infelizmente -Responderam os dois.  
  
-Tudo bem. Sente-se por favor.  
  
**MENTE DA AGNES**  
  
-Astúcia, perspicácia, sangue- frio... Você com certeza é uma sonserina! -Disse o chapéu  
  
-Ah não!  
  
-Porque não?  
  
-Essa é a casa do Thomas!  
  
-Você não acha que é a hora de vocês pararem com isso?  
  
-Mas a culpa não é minha! Por mim ainda estaríamos nos falando agora!  
  
-E a culpa também não é dele. Então é melhor pararem de brigar, pois estão do mesmo lado agora.  
  
-Como assim do mesmo lado?  
  
-Você vai descobrir. E já que você não vai brigar tanto, SONSERINA!  
  
**FIM DO PENSAMENTO**  
  
Ela caminhou para a mesa da Sonserina e sentou ao lado de Draco, de cara emburrada.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
N/A: E aí??? Mto ruim? Bye galera!!!!!!  
  
**Estrela** 


	5. Botando os planos em ação

**_ Oier!!! Blz??? Faz um tempão que eu não atualizo a fic.... mas é que eu estava fazendo uma shortfic e uma oooooooouuuuuutra fic..... Sorry! Mas o cap 5 está aí! Bjus!!! Estrela Cadente  
Obs.: Tenho uma pergunta! Vcs estão vendo os códigos ou as palavras em negrito e itálico??_**   
  
**Cap. 5- Botando os planos em ação**   
  
No outro dia, Agnes acordou com uma cara de buldogue lhe cutucando.  
- O que é isso? Pára de me cutucar!! Quem __ você?  
- Oh, desculpe! Estou lhe acordando, Princesa Malfoy... Meu nome é Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson.  
- Princesa? Porque? E pare de me balançar!!!  
- Porque você é a nossa princesa...  
- Hum?

* * *

Um pouco depois de Agnes chegar para o breakfast, as corujas entraram. Harry reparou que, enquanto ele não recebia nenhuma carta, Agnes recebia montes... todas vermelhas. E, como todos que estavam olhando para ela, estranhou quando ela abriu um a um, os berradores calmamente, e as cartas falavam tudo em outra língua. E estranhou ainda mais porque as cartas não davam gritos de raiva, e sim de alegria.  
Hermione começou a cochichar com Lilá, e elas começaram a traduzir o que as cartas gritavam:  
- Querida Ags, estamos com saudades, a Claire não pára de dizer para falarmos sobre o Jean, eles estão namorando. A Academia não é mais a mesma sem você, os garotos estão voltando a olhar para as outras meninas...  
- Esperamos que agüente o leso do seu irmão, que deve estar um saco agora... e ainda queremos saber porque saiu correndo daqui.... e ah.... querem que ela fique com todos os garotos daqui!!  
- Ah! Não acredito! Beauxbatons não é melhor que HOGWARTS!! Que descaramento!  
- Oh oh! Tampem os ouvidos!  
- DRACO THOMAS MALFOY, CALE A BOCA!!! HAHAHAH!!!- Falaram as cartas  
- Que garotas escandalosas!! Essa Ags deve ser muito metida!!  
- Sabe que não, Mione – Falou Gina- E o nome dela não é Ags, é Agnes. Agnes Rabesh Malfoy.  
- Beleza de nome!! Para uma beleza de garota... mesmo sendo uma Malfoy e Sonserina...  
- Então quer dizer que ela é bonita, Seu Ronald? Então ela é uma Vella...  
- Ah, Hermione!

* * *

- Hilárias, as minhas amigas... não é, Thomas?  
- Eu te odeio, sabia?  
- O sentimento é recíproco. Tem os horários?  
- Na verdade tenho, mas não quero te dar...  
- Me dá logo!... Obrigada. Hum... 1º tempo: Poções. Quem é o Professor?  
- Severo Snape. Odeia grifinórios, favorece os sonserinos _e_ me adora.  
- Grande... aula maravilhosa, então..- Falou ironicamente- argh. Feitiços?  
- Boa aula... eu gosto.  
- Espero que seja boa, mesmo. História da magia? Ainda? Em Beaux, nós só temos História da Magia até o 4° ano.  
- Não se preocupe, vai ter tanto sono que não vai assistir aula...  
- Eu gosto de História da Magia!

* * *

- Ah, que chatice. Sabia que não ia gostar de Poções... Nem bagunça na aula tem! É só esse silêncio...  
- Quieta! Quer perder pontos, é? Se eu fosse você, ficaria calada, o Snape tem ótimos ouvidos!  
- 10 pontos por isso, Patil! E 10 por isso também, Brown!  
- Argh! Tá vendo? O que elas fizeram? Eu vou lá, começar uma briga. Talvez a aula fique mais animada.  
- Quieta!  
Agnes sentiu alguém olhando para ela, e olhou para trás. Lá estava Harry Potter olhando para ela_ de novo_! E o Longbotton, o Weasley... Por isso que ela odiava aquele cabelo! Mas ele até viria a calhar, afinal, ela precisava encantar o Potter de algum jeito... Balançou o cabelo e lançou um olhar 43 para o Potter. Ele ficaria de quatro mais rápido que pensava. E o Mestre a elevaria.  
  
..........................................::: Fim do Cap :::..................................................  
Então... só um pouquinho... só faço caps curtos... é uma pena... mas Ok!  
Bjus para todos! E agradecimentos para todos que mandaram reviews e para os que estão lendo! :!  
Estrela Cadente e Tom Felton 


	6. Tradições Malfoy

** _ N/A: Eu amo quando o meu querrido computer non falha!! Capítulo 6 para quem gosta de mentir!!!_**

* * *

** 6- Tradições Malfoy**  
  
Como todo mundo aqui sabe, todo Malfoy que nasce tem um futuro definido: Casar com um parente (para manter o sangue- puro dos Malfoy sempre presente), ir para o lado das trevas (não importa sob o comando de quem- pode ser Slytherin, Grindewald, Voldemort... ou ser o próprio comandante) e repugnar todos os pobres, abortos, sangue- ruins e qualquer um que goste deles.  
Draco e Agnes tinham o mesmo destino, e talvez até casassem um com o outro, graças à tão poucos parentes puro- sangue que tinham. Mas será que eles queriam isso para seu futuro? A resposta é certa, **NÃO.**  
Draco nasceu como um príncipe. Ele era mimado, amado e educado para ser o melhor Comensal da Morte, ou até mesmo o próximo Lord das Trevas. Enquanto isso, Agnes era criada para ser uma dona de casa, mãe e esposa exemplar, não importando quem fosse seu marido. Para você ver como os trouxas são superiores aos bruxos nesse sentido. Só por ser mulher, Agnes já foi destinada a ser submissa ao homem.  
Mas ninguém esperava que Agnes fosse se revoltar contra seu destino, e foi isso que ela fez. Agnes conseguiu fazer com que o Lord visse que ela não era nada bobinha, e conseguiu ser uma das pessoas mais novas a concorrer a Comensal, e uma das únicas mulheres.  
Era por isso que ela tinha ido para Hogwarts. Tinha dado a desculpa que Beauxbatons, na França, era muito longe de sua casa, na Irlanda, mas na verdade era porque tinha recebido uma missão muito importante do Lord.

* * *

-Acho que sou a única da Sonserina que odeia Poções, Virginia...  
Por incrível que pareça, Agnes estava jantando na mesa da Grifinória, e trocando uns olhares malvados com seu irmão também.  
-Você não odeia Poções, odeia o Snape, todo mundo odeia... menos os Sonserinos. É.... você é estranha. PARE, Agnes!- Diante da cara de confusão da "amiga", ela continuou.- Pare de olhar assim para o seu irmão! Esse olhar só me faz lembrar que você é uma Malfoy...  
-O cabelo não basta?  
-Pare.  
-Ah... OK. – Ela deu um último olhar para seu irmão e voltou a olhar para Virgínia. – Quais são as matérias extras que você faz? Eu queria saber como são os professores...  
A ruiva olhou para a loira, que esquisita. Ela nunca tinha visto alguém mudar de assunto tão rápido.- Faço Estudo dos Trouxas, Adivinhação e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... e você?  
-Todas.  
-Como? Desculpe, eu ouvi "todas".  
-E foi o que eu falei, todas. Quero saber de tudo que puder.  
-Que coisa! E pensar que faço isso por obrigação... Ah, não. Lá vêm eles. Será que podemos sentar na mesa da Sonserina amanhã?- Ela estranhou o que disse, mas olhar para _eles _até a fez esquecer.  
-Que eles, Virg...- Ela não terminou de falar. Lá estavam _eles_, vindo para a mesa da Grifinória. _Eles _eram Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley (Ela tinha ouvido Virgínia falar o primeiro nome), a CDF Granger (Ela não se importava em saber o primeiro nome) e Cho Chang. Agora se perguntem: Como ela sabia quem era a Chang? Muito simples! Quem não sabia quem era a Chang? Chang era uma metida a patricinha, mas que não passava de mulambeira. Vivia querendo ser mais que os outros, não importando em que fosse. Era filha de Ryu Chang, Comensal, como seu pai. Mas ninguém sabia, claro. E lá estava ela, de braços dados com o Potter, como se ele fosse um troféu.  
-Eles estão namorando, Gina?- Com o susto, até tinha chamado a menina pelo apelido. Puta da Chang! Estava com o seu plano!  
A ruiva estranhou ser chamada pelo apelido. "Não se deixar levar pelas emoções!". – Estão, Cho Chang pediu esta manhã. Senão o Harry ia pedir no sábado, Mione me disse. Mione é a Granger.  
Mas Agnes não prestou atenção. Ela se levantou com toda a classe que a Chang não conseguia ter, passou pela dita cuja sussurrando um " Então, somos parceiras no crime?" de um jeito que fez a mesma olhar com pavor para ela e se dirigiu para a mesa da Sonserina, balançando o cabelo sempre.  
-Então ela sabe sobre o pai? - Perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Draco.- O que mais ela sabe? Ela viu a nossa reunião com o Mestre?  
- Claro, sua besta. – Falou Draco, levantando seu olhar para ela- Ela sabe porque você esta aqui, o que quer fazer... Tudo que os Comensais sabem. E se você parasse de olhar só para si por uns instantes, veria que ela estava atrás de você na reunião. Agora, -Thomas deu um sorrisinho- ela roubou seu plano.  
- Filha da Puta!  
- É mesmo. Até o Senhor Malfoy já pegou a mãe dela.

* * *

- Então Chang, como descobriu meu plano? Thomas contou?- Ela adorava chamar Voldemort de Thomas ( de Voldie também, mas este apelido era muito secreto, ninguém falava na frente do Lord). Sentia poder correndo em suas veias quando fazia isso.  
- Thomas? O Draco? Não. Que plano?- Terminou fazendo cara de desentendida.  
- Thomas Riddle, sua lerda! - Como sentia o poder!- E você sabe qual plano! Você está fazendo o idiota do Potter confiar em você... O fofoqueiro do seu pai contou, não é verdade?  
Chang respirou fundo, vermelha de raiva- Claro que é! Mas nem tente jogar seu charminho ou seu cabelo pra ele, porque ele me ama.  
-Isso é o que você acha, queridinha.- E Agnes saiu.

* * *

Acabei.... bye! Estrela 


End file.
